A common technique of manufacturing spring mattress is one known as the pocket technique. According to this technique, the springs are enclosed in pockets, i.e. they are enclosed individually by a covering material. In this way, the springs will be relatively individually resilient so that they can flex individually without affecting the neighboring springs and, thus, the comfort to the user increases since his/her weight will thus be distributed more uniformly of the surface that receives the load.
One drawback of such mattresses is, however, that the each pocket when expanded with a coil spring generally creates a portion of covering material protruding from the surface of the spring mattress, commonly known as “false lofts”. These protruding portions of covering material create an uneven surface of the pocket mattress and do not contribute to improve the comfort of the pocket mattress. On the contrary, this may lead to that different parts of the pocket mattress become depressed to different degrees, during use, such that the surface of the pocket mattress becomes lumpy and not as comfortable. The unevenness and deformation of the surface also provides an appearance of a fairly old and worn mattress, already of a very short period of use. An additional problem that arises from a mattress surface with false lofts is that it may be difficult to attach an additional layer, such as a padded layer, to the surface, since there is a risk that the additional layer just becomes attached to the false lofts. The padded layer may be for example a polyester sheet. Hereby, the additional layer not only becomes poorly adhered to the pocket mattress, but also there is a significant risk of deformation, folding and unevenness of the additional layer. Thus, by attaching an additional layer to the pocket mattress, the problems mentioned above may be aggravated.
Consequently, there is need for a mattress which alleviates or avoids the problems mentioned above.